


Out and Into the World

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Category: Bruce Banner/ The Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Time, Childbirth, F/M, Freeform, Giving Birth, This is sooo adorable, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One laid-back turns into the best moment of her life......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and Into the World

It's been 5 years since Bruce confessed his love to me and I have to say, life is going absolutely fantastic. Bruce and I started dating, eventually got married and now I'm sitting on the couch with my first child in my stomach. 

"Do you want anything to drink, dear?" Bruce offered. He has been the sweetest guy ever since my pregnancy. He tolerated all my crankyness and craziness throughout all the nine months and now we were expecting our daughter tomorrow. 

"Yeah, how about iced tea?" I said in my nicest voice possible. I wasn't so happy today, I was too worried about tomorrow. What if there's something wrong with her? What if I don't dilate properly? The cold sensation of my glass touching my skin brought me from my thoughts and to the glass.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce asked his hand circulated around my enormous belly.

"Just about to-" I was cut off by the sound of a heavy water splash.

"Morrow. Did my water just break?"

"Yes, dear, it did. I'll get your shoes and the bag, you just stay there. I'll be back." Bruce rushed to get my shoes and the bag of clothes and other things. I held my stomach in pain as Bruce slipped on my shoes and guided me to the car. All I could do was follow him and hold my stomach. This baby was coming and it was coming now.

I sat on the hospital bed as Bruce held my hand as the nurse injected me with anesthetic so I don't feel all the pain. I listened and breathed in and out as Bruce told me soothing words. Thank God, I married such a sweet person.

"Dannie, it's going to be okay. Just breathe in and out. In and out."

"Ok, Dannie, I need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you to." Dr. Carson advised. I vigorously nodded and kept breathing in and out like Bruce had told me.

"Push." I pushed as hard as I can and did so as many times Dr. Carson told me. I squeezed Bruce's hand and kept pushing. 

"Oh my god, why is she so hard to get out?" I screamed as I kept going. 

"She's almost out, Mrs. Banner, just one more push. Ok?" I gave a hard push and became relieved as I heard crying coming from down below. She's finally out and into the world.

Dr. Carson wiped her off and wrapped her in a blanket to give to me. I started to cry and took her in my arms. Bruce wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead then the babies' .

"Any names?" The nurse asked us. I looked at Bruce since I was not stable enough to answer. We had planned out her name from 2 months before this and it was a beautiful name.

"Samantha Danielle Banner." The nurse smiled and quickly wrote it down then closed the file. Bruce wiped my tears away and hugged me tighter. 

"Your daughter is so cute. I hope you all have nice years together. You all look so cute as a family. " The nurse commented and I started to cry again. Her words were so beautiful. 

"Thank you." I whispered and went back to look at my daughter.


End file.
